The cataloguing of products in service, inventory or transit has traditionally involved abstract electronic databases which record at least one unique characteristic or trait (usually a serial number). The addition of digital images to each database record can greatly enhance the value of the overall database by providing additional concrete evidence of product traits such as “condition,” “location,” and “unique identifying markings.”
All bar code readers which are capable of decoding 2-dimensional bar code symbologies do so with the initial capture of an image. Most bar code reader manufacturers provide means to store and/or transmit these images as digital files which can be read via standard computer software applications.
Yet, few hardware manufacturers provide any type of file naming automation to these stored images. Those that do, appear to be limited to adding simple Time/Date stamps to a static base filename.